Many people equip homes and businesses with alarm systems to provide increased security for their homes and businesses. In response to an alarm system detecting a security breach, the alarm system may generate an audible alert and, if the alarm system is monitored by a monitoring service, the alarm system may send electronic data to the monitoring service to alert the monitoring service of the security breach.